User blog:Njalm2/N on Stats
Hoy there everyone! I've recently found something new to bitch about, yay me! Anyhow, bad joke aside. I've noticed that hardly no one in the userbase know how to correctly gauge the stats for a characters exact strength; some of our older and more experienced users actually willfully choose not to create stats for what I believe to be the same reason. So; my dear laddies and lassies I've decided to preach to you about stats as a member of the resident cynical three. I'm going to teach you exactly WHAT constitutes mastery and such in regards to stats, as well as provide canon characters for reference. Before I start though, I'm gonna have to put up Void for reference as he was the one who got me thinking in this particular direction; and were it not for him I'd still be doodling around in the stat sections of my own characters; thanks for that pal. ANYHOW! Below you see a neatly arranged stat chart which has been slightly altered from the one we normally use here on Bleach Fanon! Take a look. The template itself is taken from the spanish BFF, so its not mine, but hey, it looks amazing. The stats themselves though, I'm largely responsible for and I'll explain those in this blog. The first thing you're likely bound to notice is the exclusion of the intelligence part: If you wonder why, its because the intelligence stat is very redundant in that it has very little to do with the character itself and much more to do with you yourself; a character is a tool, whether its for stories or roleplays, non-combative or otherwise they are tools. They are therefore NOT you - but yet without you, they're just lifeless sections and paragraphs on a wiki page. Adding intelligence to a character in the powers and abilities are at least to me, a large part of the link between you and your character, but since Intelligence is neither a skill nor an ability it doesn't belong in the stat chart. I'm getting off track though, so I'll begin to explain the different Skills in detail. Offense/Defense: The first two stats are, as Void and myself discovered meant to be read together as opposed to singularily. The combined value of these two combined form an average, which is then used to measure the actual skill: But what is the actual skill measured? In my knowledge, its a measure of "Combat Level" in essence, their knowledge of battle and their application of the basic styles of combat they employ, reffering to techniques, Zanjutsu, Hakuda and even shrewdness and intuition! The only exception being magic-related abilities, whom use an entirely different stat altogether. There are different levels of skill of course and they're as follows. *'Lieutenant Level Combatant': This is approximately 90-135 in total, anything less than that is practioner-level; basically this level is as the name implies concidered to be on the height of a Lieutenant, and would generally be concidered to be very skilled by their peers, even if not at the same height as a captain. These are all experts or below in Hakuda and/or Zanjutsu *'Ichinose-Class Combatant': This level seems to indicate the average experienced captain, average of 70 +/- 10 in either stat, but totaling no more than 140. Usually these are master-level, but there are some highly skilled experts among them as well. *'Gin-Class Combatant': Gin-class is an average of 80 +/- 10 in either stat, but totaling no more than 160. This represents greater than average skill within the field of combat among Captains; and such characters would all be concidered masters by their peers in their chosen way of combat. This is what your average highly proficient Swordsman or Hakuda-specialist will be. *'Byakuya-Class Combatant': Byakuya-class is an average of 85 +/- 5 in either stat, but totaling no more than 170. These are quite rare, and are concidered to be very proficient combatants whom most likely are highly proficient in other areas outside their main field of expertise. *'Shunsui-Class Combatant': Shunsui-class is an average of 90 +/- 10 in either stat, but totaling no more than 180. Very powerful combatants whom are concidered masters in more than one field of combat, usually possessing skills so refined that they can hold their own and even defeat opponents more powerful than they are. *'Yamamoto-Class Combatant': Yamamoto-class combatants range from 90-100 in both fields and they can total as much as 200. Combatants of this level are usually very old and extremely skilled in whatever form of combat they regularily employ, so much so that they needn't worry about trivial factors and variables whom the lesser masters must be wary of; true testamony to the pinnacle of mastery they've achieved, as well as their most likely milleniums worth of experience. Much more to come. Category:Blog posts